Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star
"TenmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star~Shouji!" Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star ("天重星" 将児, "Tenjūsei" Shōji) is TenmaRanger (テンマレンジャー, Tenma Renjā, Pegasus Ranger) of the Dairangers. He is 20 years old. Biography Dairanger Shouji Tenjuusei was nineteen years old when he became a Dairanger. His greatest dream in life was to become a world boxing champion. He is very playful and comical but has a strong sense of fair play. He could only apply his competitiveness to Kazu because the others were not interested in such. He wears his emotions on his shelves and never afraid to fight. In Episode 7, he was indeed frightened by Ryou's father when he overpowered three of his teammates and when Kaku asked him to look after Ryou, he did so. As a true friend, he was determined to protect him. Shouji's personal opponents were The Three Stupid Gohma, who loved to play games. And he taught them by example to put the urge to concentrate on their moral fiber above the need to cheat to win. He would have frivolous crushes on women but never never on Lin, perhaps because he regarded her more as a sister than anything. In episode 3 and 4, he was the first to come face to face with homicidal, maniacal dolls. When no one believed him,Daigo did. In Episode 11, he had to rescue a girl he had a terrible crush on, and managed to turn a magnet-Gohma's own power against it. In Episode 32, he was trapped inside a birdcage-Gorma with a little girl he was trying to save. He managed to get out by catching a ride with it's Familiar, a huge vulture-like bird. It was in Episode 39 wherein his influence on the Three Stupid Gohma first became too strong to be denied. Because of him, they placed honor before defeating him, and may have died permanently. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Shoji, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Zyurangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TenmaRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shoji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Tenma Ranger powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeated the Zangyack, he appeared alongside his friend Kazu/Kirinranger during the ending of Gokaiger where he gets his Ranger key back. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shoji, alongside his team (bar KibaRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger The six Dairangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. TenmaRanger Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Monk's Spade **Pegasus Nunchakus *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Great Wheel Blade *Blue Kiber 3 Pegasus-Fist *''Heavenly Gravity Star Inversion Attack *''Heavenly Gravity Star Revolving Kicks'' *''Heavenly Gravity Star Pegasus Revolving Kick'' Ranger Key The is Shoji's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TenmaRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as TenmaRanger. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers in their fight with Action Commander Zakyura. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shoji received his key back, allowing him to become TenmaRanger once more. Imitations A copy of TenmaRanger was created by the Copy Empress as part of the Copy Dairanger. They were created from photos she took of each Dairanger, to assassinate Master Kaku. She then brought the copies to life, using them to fight the originals so they can be real. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star is portrayed by . As TenmaRanger, his suit actor was Shōji Hachisuka. Chinaman In the original concept of Dairanger titled Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, TenmaRanger is present as one of the five Dairangers, with minor costume differences. Notes *He is the second of two Blue Rangers to have a Winged Horse motif, the first being Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus) of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. See Also *Billy Cranston - Shoji's American counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Child Category:Sentai Blue Category:Power Category:Dairangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend